This invention relates to a static three-transistor storage element. Static storage elements have the advantage that they require no pulse train voltages. Static storage elements, however, require a relatively large amount of surface space, and for this reason, are usually considered unsuitable for large scale integration, such for example, as the stores having a capacity of 1,024 bits.